Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena/List of Plant Heroes
To introduce, heroes are the characters that you are playing as in the game. Each hero has some special traits and abilities that make them unique apart from each other. Their respective stats will determine their role in the game. Here is the list of Plant Heroes organized by their roles. They will be linked once I finished making them pages. Assassin Plants Short Descriptions: They deal tons of damage. And by ton, I mean TON! They work as the main offense characters in game and are pretty good a t dishing out lots of damage. They are rather weak and vulnerable in health. Penelopea, the Peashooter Penelopea, the Green Shadow is a ranged chase down marksman assassin that is an expert in chasing down foes with range attack, while oppressing various group attack to clear down lanes and numbers. Her ultimate grants her a powerful finisher that shoots a gigantic pea on a linear skillshot. Buster, the Kernel Corn Buster Korn, the Kernel Colonel is an excellent burst damage assassin that does rapid fire attacks as well as raining down suppressing shots and explosive cobs in waves of enemies. Call down the Butterhawk to rain down ammo to the enemies below. Support Plants Short Description: They are the heart and soul of the team. Support plabts can excel on giving rapid heals and buffs to allies and harmful debuffs to enemies. They lack offensive capabilities and are as squishy as assassins so handle with care. Sunny the Sunflower Sunny, the Solar Priestess is your usual pocket support. She can heal you with shining sunlight, buff you with searing energy, and protect you with a barrier of rainbows. Don't let her sweet face and simple role fool you, because this flower can incinerate you with a beam of solar energy. Rosaline, the Rose Rosaline, the Arcane Thorn is a powerful buffer and burst damage support. He can fuel your team with mana abd can turn your enemies into useless goats. She can also turn the tides in the battle, like wrapping your enemies with thorns so they can share the damage they receive, or slowing down time in an area except yourself. Tactician Plants Short Description: These guys have average offensive and defensive capabilities and specializes on map-based objectives. Objectives like pushing, hiring mercenaries, defending certain choke points, those are just one of there many jobs. These guys have very many jobs so it might be hard to control them all at once. Spud the Potato Mine Spud, the Potato Sapper is a destructive tactician. He can push down waves of minions and destroy towers with ease. Watch where you're stepping, because you may end up in a deadly minefield. Also, look up! A giant explody nugget is coming at ya! Rotobunny the Rotobaga Rotobunny, the Aerial Menace is an excellent wave clearing tactician. Known for her dive-in-and-get-out pushing mechanics as well as reconnaissance. She is special for disrupting enemy position and also wrecking towers from a distance. When a certain point is needed to capture, she can lift your team there. Warrior Plants Short Description: They are the bulk of the team. They usually have very high health and defense and focuses on disrupting enemy movement for the rest to finish. They usually have low mobility and are vulnerable when alone and overpowered. Wally the Wall-nut Wally, the Nutty Defender is a classic fighter. Proven very tough to beat with his chewy armor, he as well is slightly mobile. Being able to roll into the fray and stun an enemy for your team to follow. Jabquez the Bonk Choy Jabquez, the Renegade Brawler is a tough survivability fighter. He is fully equipped. From high health and defense, to powerful 3 hit combo punches. He slows you with a low blow and block your hits with his bare arms. He will then unleash a finishing uppercut. LETTUCE PAWNCH!!! More heroes to be made. If you have some pretty awesome ideas, do not be afraid to contact me via the comment section and share yoyr ideas. Category:Lists Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Plant Heroes